Todo esto es amor
by Bonnie Sara
Summary: Una historia M pero #Yolo XD Una historia un poco triste al principio ya que Karin sufre a causa de Toshiro! Ya que se divorciaron y el comienza a acosar la, Toshiro lograra recuperar la?


_"Todo esto es Amor"_

Hoy... Hoy sería nuestro aniversario número uno. De estar a tú lado, de compartir dolor y llanto, felicidad y risa los dos, incluso de tener tal vez nuestro primer hijo pero no. Tú lo decidiste así... Me abandonaste por la persona que tú amas desde que eras niño. Por la que tú creíste era la correcta y yo solo la incorrecta, solo por una mentira me dejaste rota y en llanto.

Solo dos meses estuvimos casados y después, me abandonas en el llanto... Ella tu nueva esposa es mejor que yo o me equivoco... Ella es más seria en tus trabajos y te hace sonreír como nadie.¿ verdad?

Ella te da esos cálidos abrazos cada vez que te ve?, ella cambia el té por chocolate o chocolate por te?, solo para hacer te enojar y ser perseguida por toda la oficina y recibir como castigo ser levantada como una niña al cielo. Pero ahora que lo pienso jamás me amaste solo me utilizaste para olvidar la a ella cuando te dijeron que ella estaba en coma y jamás despertaría... Entraste en pánico y la hicistes a un lado, me hicistes tu novia pero jamás me tomabas de la mano, ni me dabas besos en los labios.

Siempre eras más frío conmigo como nadie, yo siempre andaba detrás de ti como un perro abandonado.

Cuando ella despertó tu amiga y el amor de tu vida y tú y yo estábamos casados. Inventas te algo en mi contra para separar nos. Claro ella ya estaba de vuelta, esa niña que siempre te hacía feliz y te hacía sonreír. La que a tu corazón amargo le daba sabor... Entiendo lo que pasó ya que tú jamás me distes amor, solo me distes el desperdicio de tu corazón!... Me pediste el divorcio porque supuestamente yo te engaña. Solo lo inventaste después que ella desperto! Al principio me nege.

Y llore como nunca en ese día y después te di el divorcio. Mi hermano se enojo demaciado incluso quería matar te! Pero yo le dije que te dejara en paz ya que yo te amo! Como a nadie en este mundo... Espero y ella ahora te cuide cada vez que te enfermes, cada vez que estés herido sepa sanar esas heridas, yo sé que las batallas que tú tienes son terribles y por eso me di a la tarea de ser tu ángel guardián cada vez que mal estabas.

Despues de un año, ya no nos hemos visto. Pero sé que tú me espiabas, todas las noches que me hiba a dormir hay presente estabas mirándome desde la ventana. Cuando apagaba la última lámpara te acercabas un poco,de una manera tan astuta.

Incluso una vez te acercaste levemente a mis labios, y besas tes levemente mi mano, susurrastes a mi oído " _Buenas noches amor"_ , en tu cara había tristeza y dolor.

Ya no quería que volvieras a visitar me como un ladron, lleve un cargo a la sociedad de almas para que ya no puedieras acercar te a mi, pero no funcionó.

Tu hibas todas las noches como siempre a ver me, a acariciar mi piel descubierta que aquel vestido de dormir no podía tapar. Besabas mis hombros y mis manos, sentía miedo ya que tú ya estabas casado y sería como ser amantes para siempre.

Un día decide abandonar a Karakura para siempre, me large de esa casa que tú y hay estuvimos viviendo juntos.

Me fue a Grecia, hay yo era feliz. A complete mi carrera de Cinematográfica y me volví directora de cine eso me hizo sonreír... Cuando me hiba a dormir ya no estabas hay pero era mejor así.

Un día mientras caminaba por la calles empedradas de Grecia, vi tu cabello blanco a lo lejos de una bajada. Llevabas un chaleco de cuero negro, pantalones azul marino y podía ver cómo me buscabas por todas partes... Me escondí y corri lo más lejos de hay.

Como era eso posible, a caso tú me quieres hacer sufrir?... Mientras pensaba eso, tú llegaste y me tomaste a por la cintura. Me miraste a los ojos y tus labios besaron mi cuello blanco.

Te di una patada y salí corriendo de hay rapidamente. Tú fuiste detrás de mí y me tomastes de la mano. Me apretastes en contra de tu pecho bien formado. Te dije " _Porque me buscas, eres un maldito a caso quieres ver me sufrir"_

y tus labios me callaron, fue un beso forzado... Entre besos me dijistes _"no puedo resistir si no te, tengo a mi lado"_ me hice a un lado y te mentí para que me dejaras en paz.

 _" mi novio se va a enojar si nos ve a sí"_ te reistes. _" Que me podrá hacer un estupido humano"_ dijistes sonriendo.

Me cargaste y me llevas te a un bosque oscuro. Me es tapaste contra con enorme árbol y rompistes mi ropa, mi blusa fue desgarrada de mi cuerpo. Sacastes mis bragas blancas de mi falda y me forzaste como un violador.

Pero cuando estábamos apuntó de unir nuestros sexos, llore y tus ojos se agrandaron.

 _" Te odio! Te odio. Ojalá y nunca nos hubiéramos conocido"_ te dije llorando, tus ojos esmeralda se cristalizaron y salí corriendo de se maldito lugar tomando mis cosas.

Despues de ese día ya no, has volvido a buscarme! Estoy un poco feliz porque sé que gracias a eso ahora tú estás con alguien que tú realmente amas. Y yo solo podía a ver sido el amante de tu alma.

y ahora estoy aquí mirando la luna y pensando nuevamente en ti, estoy llorando pero sé que estás bien lo sé!.

— Karin— escuche tu voz, me puse nerviosa estas otra vez detrás de mi?, ahora escuche como caminabas detrás de mí.

Besas mis hombros y me estremezco.

— Que demonios haces aquí!— me volteo a ver te y el me toma de la cintura. — vine a que me perdones— su mirada esta triste, pero él sigue siendo mi debilidad!.

— No!... Lárgate con Hinamori!- mire a otro lado no quería ver sus hermosos ojos. — Hinamori! Hinamori! No ella me hizo reflexionar que realmente te amo a ti, solo que jamás me di cuenta por idiota—

Yo sigo mirando a otro lado. — no, ya no te amo!— miento nuevamente, tú te acercas a mi cuerpo.

— Ya no me amas? Entonces ese novio tuyo es tan guapo como yo?— me habla al oído y besas mi cuello.

— c-claro, además yo lo amo a el demaciado— Toshiro comenzó a reírse y con sus manos comenzó a cariciar mis piernas blancas.

— Entonces si no me amas, porque dejas que toque tus piernas. Te gusta?.— estaba apunto de golpear lo, pero atrapa mi mano y la besa.

— Hinamori tenía razón, siempre te ame. Solo que no me daba cuenta hasta donde podía amer te!— me dice a mi oído.

— me odias?— me pregunto, yo asistí con un si.

Entonces mi dragon me cargo y me tiro en aquella cama de sábanas blancas.— voy a forzarte otra vez, si no quieres que te toque—

me sonrojo ante sus palabras y me hace el amor con calma disfruta mis pechos, chupa mis pezones rosas y juega con ellos... Me dice que soy hermosa, abro mis piernas blancas y derrepente el mete su miembro brutalmente.

Me besa en los labios y el enojo hacia él se me quita, lo perdono después de todo. Porque lo amo!.

Llegamos al orgasmo y el empapa mi entrada con sus líquidos, me acosté en sus pecho y él me abrazó con fuerza.

despues de nueve meses tuvimos trillizos, al principio me asuste pero después me puse feliz... En el parto Toshiro casi se desmaya y ahora nos volvimos a casar en Karakura regresando a nuestro antiguo hogar.

Nuestros tres hijos son tan parecidos al papa! Mi hermano se enojo pero después se puso de acuerdo pero estoy feliz ahora con mi Esposo Toshiro Hitsugaya nuestros hijos Riku, Kuro y Toshiro y yo soy Karin Hitsugaya ahora estoy esperando gemelas.

 _Fin_...


End file.
